Some Funny Stuff That You Must READ!
by x ForgetMeNot
Summary: The YGO cast go through some stupid stuff. R&R please. Flames and Reviews accepted! COMPLETED
1. Fear Factor

  
  
**Some Funny Stuff That You Must See!**

Joey: Cat does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any anime characters, or Fear Factor whatsoever!  
--------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER ONE: FEAR FACTOR**

"HI! I'm Cat, your host for today! This is Fear Factor where you have to face your fears. Here's the first thing you have to complete, you have to put the bugs that are in this jar and put it in that jar. You have to use your mouth only. Your time limit is 5 minutes. The person who has the most ounces in that jar in 5 minutes wins this round. There will only be 4 winners so good luck to you all and Marik, your lucky number 1," said Cat.

"WHAT?! DO I HAVE TO?! THAT'S COMPLETELY UNFAIR!" yelled Marik.

"I DIDN'T DO IT SO DON'T BLAME ME!" replied Cat.

"FINE! I'LL GO FIRST! I'M NOT SCARED OF SOME BUGS!" said Marik.

"OK THEN. I'll tell you when the time starts. You ready?" Cat asked.

"What do you think?" Marik asked.

"OK, start...now!" said Cat.

Marik starts grabbing a lot of bugs in a jar and puts it in another jar.

::5 minutes later::

"Marik, you have 2.3 ounces. Not bad (well kind of). Lets see whose next...Yami. You ready?" asked Cat.

"Yes," said Yami.

"Okay then, go," said Cat.

::5 minutes later::

"You have 4.5 ounces. Tea's next!" said Cat. "Start when your ready."

Tea starts to do that stunt.

::5 minutes later::

"Tea, you have 4.6 ounces," said Cat.

"YEAH!" said Tea as she smiles gleefully.

"Seto Kaiba is next," said Cat.

"So whatcha going ta do money bags?...quit?" joked Joey.

"Shut up, Wheeler," replied Seto.

"Seto, your time starts now!" said Cat.

::5 minutes later::

"You have 2.4 ounces," said Cat.

"Joey, you ready?" asked Cat.

"Yep!" answered Joey.

"Okay, your time starts now!" said Cat.

::5 minutes later::

"Joey, you have 3.9 ounces," said Cat. "Well, it WAS Tristian's turn, but I guess he didn't show up. So I guess we're going to disqualify him for not showing up. Mai's turn!"

"I'm ready," said Mai.

"Your time starts now!" said Cat.

::5 minutes later::

"You have 5.0 ounces! Bakura, you ready?" said Cat

Bakura had a disgusted look on his face, then he said, "I quit."

"YOU WHAT?!" asked Cat, shocked.

Bakura, who still had a disgusted look on his face, replied, "You heard me."

"Okay. The people who will compete in the next round will be... Yami, Tea, Joey and Mai! See ya'll tomorrow!" said Cat.

::Next day::

"Only two people can be in the final round. The challenge would be to eat two things you spin. YOU CAN LAND ON FRUIT PIE, RAW EGGS, BOILED EGGS, CANDY, RAW SNAKE , LIVE BUGS , AND LIVE WORMS! You have to eat it without throwing up. Now let's begin! Mai, since you have the highest score on the last round, you get to decide who goes first," said Cat.

"Joey will go first," said Mai.

"Okay. Joey, you ready?" said Cat.

"Yep!" answered Joey as he spins the wheel.

The wheel starts to slow down.

There was a lot of suspense going around. Cat starts to say, "It lands on..."

The wheel stops, it lands on fruit pie.

"FRUIT PIE! YOU WERE LUCKY!" said Cat.

Joey smiles greedily as he devours the 2 pieces of fruit pie.

"So...whose next?" asked Cat.

"Tea," said Mai.

Tea spins the wheel.

The wheel starts to slow down. It stops.

"LIVE BUGS!" Cat said, practically shouting.

Tea had a disgusted look on her face. She carefully picks up two bugs, put it into her mouth, and starts eating the bugs, but she then throws up.

"I'm sorry Tea," said Cat.

"At least I had some fun," said Tea as she starts walking away.

"Yami's next," said Mai.

Yami spins the wheel.

The wheel stops.

"It lands on...CANDY!!! DAMN YOUR LUCKY!!!" said Cat.

Yami smiles cheerfully and eats the candy.

"Well, I guess its my turn to spin," said Mai as she spun the wheel.

The wheel stops.

"It lands on...LIVE WORMS!" said Cat.

"Ew! I'd rather quit than eat those!" said Mai.

"Really?" asked Cat.

"Yes! I quit!" Mai said as she walks away.

"Well I guess you two are the going to be in the finals!" Cat said to Joey and Yami.

::NEXT DAY::

"The final challenge today would be...I don't know what the final is," said Cat.

Joey and Yami did an anime fall.

"What? I didn't write it, so I don't know it!" pouted Cat.

Joey and Yami rolled eyes and said, "Sure ya don't!"

Cat gave them an evil glare.

Joey and Yami started complaining to Cat.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" yelled Cat. "FINE! I'LL FIND A CHALLENGE FOR YOU GUYS!" Cat took her cellphone out and dialed a number. She started talking. After when she was done, she then hung up the phone. She said to Joey and Yami, "Well, I finally got a stunt for you boys. You have to jump from one moving car to another without falling off. The person who falls off loses."

Joey's and Yami's eyes widened. They said, "WHAT?!" practically at the same time.

"You heard me, besides it wasn't my idea it was Riku Sempai's. Oh, and by the way, special thanks to a viewer, Riku Sempai, and Yami has to go first," said Cat.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die," said Yami, as he repeated these words.

"Good luck man, hope you don't die," said Joey.

Yami was on a car. He jumps off it as he screamed. He was in the air as he crashed into a car. He slipped off.

"Oooh. That's gotta leave a mark," said Cat as she squinted her eyes. "Well, I guess that's it for Yami. Joey, it's now your turn."

Joey sighed. Joey walked toward a car. He got on it. He jumps, he screams in terror, he lands on a car. "Ow," said Joey.

"Congrats Joey, your the winner!" Cat yelled at him.

Joey smiles and asked, "What do I win?"

"Get off of my car and I'll tell you," said Cat.

Joey got of Cat's car, and walked toward Cat.

"You win 4 tickets to the new Yu-Gi-Oh Movie and a kiss from me!" said Cat. Cat hands Joey the ticket and kisses Joey on the cheek.

"YES! I GET TO SEE THE MOVIE I'M IN!" Joey yelled, excitedly.

Cat rolled her eyes.

--

YAY! I finally finished the first chapter! The next one is going to be kind of long but not as long as this first chapter! It wont be about fear factor either. Its going to be a different thing. Well review please!


	2. Truth OR Dare

  
  
Serenity: Cat does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any anime characters what-so-ever! 

**::Chapter 2: Truth or Dare::**

"Welcome. This is going to be fun! We're going to play truth or dare this time. Yami, truth or dare?" asked Cat.

"Uh...Truth?" answerd Yami.

"Who do you like?" asked Cat.

Yami was silent.

"It's ok Yami. We can wait," said Cat.

::Ten seconds later::

Yami was still silent.

Cat was getting fustrated. She then yelled, "OK THATS ENOUGH TIME! NOW SPILL!!!"

Yami looked scared half to death by Cat's sudden reaction. He started to talk. He said, "I like..."

"You like WHAT?! MY PATIENCE HAS WORN OUT! Even if it was less than a minute, but that's beside the point. NOW SPILL OR ELSE YOUR GOING TO HAVE A VERY MISERABLE TIME WHEN IT GETS TO THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS!!!" yelled Cat.

"I like..." said Yami.

"SPILL IT NOW!!! I'LL GIVE YOU TILL THE COUNT OF 3!! THREE!" yelled Cat.

Yami was silent with a terrified look on his face.

"TWO!"

Yami was still silent and still had that look on his face.

"ONE!"

Yami blurted out, "YUGI!"

"THAT DOES NOT COUNT! YUGI'S YOUR AIBOU ... UNLESS ... ARE YOU GAY?!" asked Cat, with her eyes widened with suprise.

"HELL NO!" yelled Yami.

"I don't think she's listening," said Yugi.

"Oh My God! Yami's gay! Laugh Out Loud!" Cat screamed to everyone.

"Whose turn is it?" asked Joey as it got quiet.

"Uh...yours," said Cat.

"Oh...OH! Kaiba, truth or dare?" asked Joey.

"I'm not a sissy so I choose dare," said Seto.

"Dress up in a doggy costume," said Joey, grinning.

"No!" replied Seto.

"You have to!" said Cat.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Are you a sissy?"

"Alright fine!" said Seto. He cast an angry glare at Joey and gives him a signal that shows that he's going to kill him. Seto went into the dressing room, put on the costume, and came out. Joey was laughing his head off.

As soon as Joey was done laughing, Cat announced that it was Tea's turn.

Tea asked Yugi, "Yugi, truth or dare?"

Yugi replied, "Truth."

Tea asked, "Yugi, do you like me?"

Yugi's answer was Yes.

Tea said, "No, I mean as more than a friend."

Yugi didn't say anything at first.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION YUGI!" yelled Cat.

"Um....uh....yes?" said Yugi.

"YOU DO?!" asked Tea, wide-eyed.

Yugi ignored Tea, so he asked Cat, "Truth or dare, Cat?"

"Dare," replied Cat.

Yugi said, "I dare you to dress up in a Cat costume."

Cat's eyes widened. She said, "No."

"You have to. Those are the rules," said Seto.

Cat cast an evil glare at Seto. She walked into the dressing room, changed into the costume, and walked toward the Yu-Gi-Oh cast. "You will all pay," said Cat.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Serenity opened the door.

"Hi I'm Washu...Er I mean Tiffany. Give this to Diana...I mean Cat please. Well, gotta go before she makes me play," said Tiffany as she handed Serenity a package and ran away.

Serenity said, "O-k." She closed the door and hands the package to Cat.

Cat opened the package. "Everyone! I have great news, we can play spin the bottle now!" said Cat.

The Yu-Gi-Oh cast ran toward the door to escape the horror of the game, Spin The Bottle.

Marik opens the door.

A girl came in. She said, "Hello! Are we going to play spin the bottle?" She closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Hi, Abby...er Riku!" said Cat. Cat introduced Riku Sempai and the Yu-Gi-Oh cast.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
::TBC::

Yah! DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! OUCH! NO! AOL isn't responding. No! Lost connection! Cat glares evilly at the computer:: YOU JUST MADE AN ENEMY!

Riku Sempai gave Cat a weird look.

I'm going to start calling Riku Sempai to Riku, people. Review please!


	3. Spin The Bottle

Thank you for the people who reviewed and made me feel special!!!

Yami: Cat does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any anime characters whatsoever!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
**:: Chapter 3: Spin the bottle! ::**

"It's now time for...SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Cat announced.

Most of the anime people from Yu-Gi-Oh said, "NO! Anything but THAT!"

Riku said, "What are you WEARING?"

"Well, too bad! Muhhahaha! Only the girls will spin the bottle since we don't have that much girls, and we have a lot of boys. I'll spin first," Cat said as she spins the bottle. "Oh, and Riku? Don't mention this to anyone unless you want a death wish."

Riku rolled her eyes and muttered, "Again with the death wish. That is so lame. You use it too many times a day."

The bottle starts to slow down. It slowly points to...THE PIZZA GUY?!

Cat's eyes widened. "Oh no," she said. The pizza guy handed her the pizza. "I'm not going to kiss him," Cat said.

"And why not?" asked Riku.

"He's the pizza guy. Not...you know," said Cat.

"Just shut up and kiss him," said Tea.

Cat cast an evil glare at Tea.

"Are you guys talking about me?" asked the pizza guy.

"Yes," said Mai. "No," said Cat at the same time Mai said "Yes".

"Just kiss him already," said Tiffany.

"He-wait a minute. TIFFANY?!" asked Cat.

"Oh, darn it," said Tiffany.

"Now you have to play!" said Cat.

"Yea? Well you have to kiss the pizza guy first," Tiffany replied.

"Fine," said Cat. She kissed the pizza guy.

"Wow. I didn't know you felt that way about me," said the pizza guy.

"What the fu-" said Cat before she got interrupted.

"You DO remember me don't you, Diana?" asked the pizza guy.

Cat's eyes widened. "Oh My God! Crap! Damn it! Why do these things always happen to me? WHY?!" said Cat. The pizza guy left.

"Cat, who was that guy?" asked Riku.

"My 6th grade crush," said Cat.

"He's kind of hot," said Tiffany.

"Riku, do me a favor and spin the bottle while I tie tiffany up," said Cat, as she grabbed Tiffany and started tying her to a chair.

Riku said, "Ok." As she spun the bottle.

The bottle starts to slow down, and it points to Kaiba.

Seto was expressionless.

Riku and Seto kissed.

Seto blushes.

Riku giggles.

"O-kay, then" said Cat. "Serenity it's your turn to spin the bottle."

Serenity spun the bottle.

It landed on Tristen.

Tristen squeaked.

"Wait a minute, did Tristen just squeak?" Cat asked.

"Yea," said Tiffany.

Serenity and Tristen kissed.

Tristen starts to blush.

"Mai, its your turn to spin the bottle," said Cat.

Mai spins the bottle. _I wonder who it will be?_ She thought.

The bottle stops and points to Joey.

Everybody was staring at him.

"What? Why are ya'll staring at me?" asked Joey. He then sees the bottle. He had a surprised expression on his face.

Joey and Mai kissed and they both started to blush.

"Aww! How cute! I always knew you two would end up together," said Cat.

Joey and Mai ignored her.

"This is getting boring. I'll just skip to the 2 lucky guys who gets to kiss 1 unknown girl, and Tiffany," said Cat as she pulls out some pieces of paper. "Okay, the 2 lucky guys are....Duke and Marik! The two lucky girls are...Tiffany, of course, and somebody I used to know named Greta."

"I hate this game," said Tiffany.

"Where am I?" asked Greta.

"Uh...somewhere," answered Cat.

Marik spins the bottle it lands on Greta.

Greta and Marik did a quick kiss and ran towards the bathroom to wash their mouths.

Duke spins the bottle and it lands on Tiffany, obviously. They did a quick kiss and did what Greta and Marik did.

-----  
::TBC::

Finally I'm done with chapter 3. Now I just have to do the next chapter.

"Haven't you tortured us enough?" complained Marik.

Cat pretends thinks and said, "Nope!"

Marik pouts.

Cat says, "Review Please!"


	4. Duels NOT! Talent Contest

Thanks for the reviews peoples!

Marik: The Idiot...er Cat does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, That 70s Show or any anime characters whatsoever!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
**:: Chapter 4: Duels...NOT! Talent Contest! ::**

"This is going to be the best and only talent contest today! with your host...ME!" said Cat.

People who are entering the contest said, "We're doomed!"

Cat had a disturbed look on her face. "Here are the people who will be entering, Yugi, Yami, Tea, Mai, Joey, Seto, Tristian, and I guess that's all. The rest of the people and the audience will be the audience. The judges will be me, even though I'm the host, Riku, and the Dark Magician Girl. If there is an illegal stunt, you will be on time out! The guards are the 3 Egyptian God monsters. Now let's start! Yugi goes first, then Yami, then Mai, and Kaiba's last. Lets start! Yugi what's your talent?" she said.

"I'm good at persuading people to do stuff for me," said Yugi.

"Uh huh, prove it!" said Cat.

"How?" asked Yugi.

"Do something to your Yami and get a way with it," said Cat.

::BACKSTAGE::

Yugi gives Yami a wedgie.

"YUGI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" yelled Yami, angrily, as he starts chasing Yugi.

When Yugi got tired of running, he stares at Yami with big sad puppy dog eyes and said, "Pwease don't hurt me."

Yami, who was still angry, hugged Yugi. It was like all his anger had vanished like vapor. He hugs Yugi.

::Back to us::

The audience sees Yami and Yugi hugging, and said, "Aww!"

Yugi comes back with a big bag of candy. He said to Cat, "See? I told you so."

"Yea, you showed me. Now gimme the goods!" yelled Cat. Yugi runs away, leaving a angry Cat chasing him.

Riku and the audience were staring at them. "O-kay then, good performance...NEXT!" said Riku.

Yami came out and said, "My talent is dueling."

Cat came back with a handful of candy. "I love tying people up," she said.

"Cat, what did you do to Yugi?" asked Yami.

"What? I just tied him up to a chair at the audience place," said Cat.

Everyone heard someone shout, "Yami help! Untie me!"

"That's just Yugi," said Cat. "Well, anywho, what was your talent Yami?"

"My talent is dueling," said Yami.

"Ok good enough, NEXT!" said Cat, eating her handful of candy.

"I'm good at choosing accessories and putting on makeup," said Mai.

Cat rolled her eyes and muttered, "I hate makeup."

"What did you just say?" asked Mai.

"Nothing, NEXT!" said Cat.

Kaiba came out. He said, "I am good with technology."

"Prove it! Fix my broken watch and tell me what the problem is," said Cat, giving Seto her broken watch.

Kaiba looks at her watch. He fixes her watch. He then announced, "The problem was that you put water in your watch and your watch isn't water proof."

The audience stares at Cat.

Michael Kelso (from That 70s Show) stood up and said, "BURN!"

The audience was now staring at Kelso.

Jackie (That 70s Show) said to Kelso, "Michael, sit down!"

Kelso replied to Jackie, "But Jackie-"

Fez (also from That 70s Show) said to Kelso, "She said sit down!"

Kelso sat down.

"O-kay, then. NEXT!" said Cat.

Riku said, "There's no more left."

"Oh...OH! Ok, then. Judges make your decision and audience will vote for the best. There will be two winners. The voted one the judges decide on, and that other one. Ok I think you people have enough time. Let's start with the votes first. Contestants come on out on stage!" said Cat.

The contestants comes out on stage.

The Dark Magician Girl hands Cat a piece of paper.

"Ok, the winner of the votes is Kaiba, for embarrassing Cat in front of everybody. ...Wait a minute...KAIBA, YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! Kaiba has 100 votes. Yugi has 78 votes. Yami has 65 votes. Mai has 57 votes. The judges winner is Yugi! for getting three 10s in the contest. Well I guess thats all. Now I guess the torture begins now! Heeheehee!" said Cat as she handed Kaiba his prize.

"Untie me right now, Cat!" cried Yugi from across the stage.

"Yami, do me a favor and give this to Yugi. You can also untie him," said Cat as she handed Yami the prize.

Yami did that.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
::TBC::

I finally finished and thought of a contest! -- I'm so tired! Well review please.


	5. The Torture Begins!

--------------------------------------------------------  
A person: Cat does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any anime characters whatsoever!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
**::Chapter 5: The Torture Begins! ::**

Cat had an evil smile on her face and said, "LETS HAVE SOME FUN!"

Riku said, "Muah hah hah! Yes! Fun!" She gave the Yu-Gi-Oh cast an evil grin.

The Yu-Gi-Oh Characters were scared stiff.

Marik said, "We are gonna die!"  
--------------------------------------------------------  
::TBC::

Yugi said, "THAT WAS SHORT! "

Marik sighs with relief.

Riku still had an evil grin. She whispered to the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, "Soon Yu-Gi-Oh characters, soon..."

Yu-Gi-Oh Characters gulped.

Riku asked, "Did I just say that out loud?"

The Yu-Gi-Oh Characters nods.

Riku said, "Good!"

"Please Review!" said Cat.


	6. CHIBIS!

"I think this is going to be Riku's favorite chapter. She loves chibis," said Cat.

"YAH, CHIBIS!" shouted Riku as she smiles brightly.

"YOUR GOING TO TURN US ALL INTO CHIBIS?!" asked...no, SHOUTED Yami.

"Only you people," said Cat, with an evil grin.

Marik said, "We're doomed!"

Riku, who was still smiling brightly, said, "CHIBIS! They're small and cute!"

"O-k then",said Cat as she steps away from Riku slowly.

Riku hugs a chibi Yugi doll and its head rolls off.

The YuGiOh Characters eyes widened with terror.

Riku had a sweatdrop, and said, "Oopsies!" She puts head back on the doll.

"Do you have to turn us into chibis?" asked Yugi as he gives Cat the puppy dog eyes look.

"Aw! Wait a minute...Must fight manipulation!" said Cat.

::Few minutes later::

"YES! YOU DO!" said Cat.

Riku said, "Finally. Can we start the story now?"

The YGO Characters gave out a terrified look.

"OK! LETS START!" shouted Cat, excitedly.

"Yay!" cried RIku, happily.

A dude: Cat does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any anime characters what-so-ever!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
**::Chapter 6: CHIBIS::**

::Knock! Knock!::

"Whose there? Wait a minute," said Cat as she opens the door.

A person said, "Here's the chibi ray gun." That person gives Cat the box and runs away.

"My precccccioussss!" said Cat as she strokes the ray gun gently.

Riku had a look on her face which kind of looks like this: O.o. She then said, "You sound so much like gollum from the Lord of the Rings."

Cat wasn't listening to her. She just kept on saying, "My precccccioussss!" and stroking the ray gun gently.

Riku asked, "Are you going to start doing whatever you were about to do?"

"My precccccioussss!" said Cat as she strokes the ray gun gently.

Riku thought. I give up, I'll leave her alone with her "precious." Riku walks away.

::Half an hour later::

Cat snaps out of the trance, and said, "Who am I going to turn into a chibi first?"

Seto points at Yami.

Yami points at Seto.

Cat turns both Yami and Seto into chibis.

Seto and Yami said, "No fair!" at the same time and pouts.

"CHIBIS!!!" cried Riku as she hugs Seto and Yami.

Seto and Yami said, "Too tight! Too tight! Can't breath!" Their eyes were widened. It looks kind of like this. O.O

"Whoops sorry!" said Riku. She loosens up her grip.

Seto and Yami gasps for air.

Riku had a sweatdrop.

"I think I'm going to turn-" said Cat, before she got interupted by Marik.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Marik as he jumps toward Cat and destroys the chibi ray gun.

"HEY! I WAS USING THAT!" screamed Cat.

"Wow! Cool trick!" said Riku as she hugs Marik.

Marik squeaked.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
::TBC::

Cat glares evilly at Marik.

Marik glares at Cat, evilly.

Riku sighed.

Yami cried, "I DUN WANNA BE A CHIBI NO MORES!!!" He pouts.

Seto cried, "ME TOO!" He pouts.


	7. Chibis Go Back To Normal

"YAY! I'm finally on Chapter 7: Chibis Goes Back To Normal!" said Cat.

"You mean-" said Riku, before she got interupted.

"Yep. No more chibis," said Cat.

Riku stiffled a sob.

"YAY!" said Seto and Yami.

Cat: I do not own Riku, Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of its characters, but I do own myself and this fic.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
**::Chapter 7: Chibis Goes Back To Normal::**

"I think I tortured Yami and Seto long enough. I think I should turn them back to normal," said Cat.

Yami and Seto said, "YAY!"

"But how?" asked Cat. "Marik totally destroyed my ray gun thing." Cat gave Marik some ice daggers. Marik just shuddered.

"Fix the ray?" Riku suggested.

"Okay, but how do we do that?" Cat asked.

"I can fix it," said Riku as she takes the ray gun and to fix it.

::2 hours later::

"Ok, time to test it out!" said Riku. Riku shoots ray at Seto.

A blast hits Seto, and when the smoke cleared, A pikachu was standing in Seto's place.

"PIKA!?!" said Seto. (Translation: WHAT DID YOU DO!?!)

Cat started laughing.

"Oopsies..." said Riku as she runs off to fix the ray gun...again.

::4 hours later::

"Ok, lets try that again..." said Riku.

"Pika pika..." said Seto. (Translation: This had better work...)

Riku fired the ray at the "Pika-Seto" and a Gatomon stood in its place.

"YAY! I can talk again!" said Seto. Seto looks at himself and cried, "WHAT THE!!!"

"Uh oh, another bug," said Riku.

"OOOOHHH!! Kitty! Come here kitty! I wanna play!" said Cat.

Seto said, "Oh no." and runs away leaving Cat chasing him.

Riku fixes the ray gun again.

::6 hours later::

"Ok, this has got to work," said Riku.

Seto was being hugged by Cat, said, "Please let the ray work!"

Riku said, "Cat! Get out of the way! If you do, I'll give you a bag of candy!"

"Ooooh, candy! Bye Gatomon!" said Cat as she grabs the bag of candy and starts eating the candy in one big gulp. "Yummy!" she said, with a big smile on her face.

"What an idiot," muttered Seto.

"What was that?!" asked Cat with anger in her voice.

"Nothing," sighed Riku.

Riku fires at Seto, and he finally changes back to normal, but he is dressed as Sailor Moon.

"YEEESSSS!!!" cried Seto.

Joey tries to hold back a laugh, but with no prevail. He says to Seto, "Nice skirt Kaiba."

Seto looked at Joey confused. He looked at himself. He ran away to change.

Chibi Yami cried, "Zap me! Zap me!"

Riku zaps Yami and he changes back, but is wearing a ballerina costume.

"YAY!!!" Yami cried. He stares at his clothes. He runs off to change his clothes.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
::TBC::

Another chapter done, one more to go...sadly. Well please review. Oh and I have a question for all you readers, wasn't that just funny?


	8. The End

Cat: I dont own ANYTHING!!!

* * *

**Chapter 8:The End**

"Since this fic is coming to an end, i think i will make a last torture," said Cat.

The Yu-Gi-Oh characters cried, "NNNNOOOO!"

Riku had a big evil grin on her face. "Muah hah hah hah! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!" she said.

The Yu-Gi-Oh characters gulped.

Yami asked, "What are you going to do to us?"

"This!" Cat said as she pulled a handle.

The Yu-Gi-Oh characters falls into the floor which leads to an underground tunnel that leads to the dump.

::at the dump::

"Can this get any worse?" asked Yami.

Suddenly, all the YGO characters falls into a trap door which leads to a mucky, yucky, gooey, icky swamp.

"You just had to ask didn't you," complained Yugi.

The YGO characters walked and walked in the swamp for another trap door. Then they came across a blue door.

"Thats strange," said Yugi. "Why would anyone want to put a door in the middle of a swamp?" Yugi starts to turn the knob on the door.

"Wait Yugi, this can be a trap," said Yami.

"I'll just have to risk it," replied Yugi as he opens the door.

Suddenly, Yami, Tea, Joey, and Kaiba fell in a trap door unexpectedly, while the other YGO characters got sucked into the door.

::Where Yami and the others are::

"Where are we?" Yami asked.

Kaiba looks around. He says, "Looks like duelist kingdom."

Yami and the other people starts walking around to find a way back to where cat and riku are.

Meanwhile...

Yugi asked, "Where are we?"

"Looks like we're at the dump, again," said Tristen.

Mokuba finds a handle. "Look I found some sort of handle," he said.

Bakura looks at the handle. "Lets pull the handle," he said.

Tristen asked, "Are you guys sure? it could be a trap."

"We dont have anymore options so lets risk it," said Yugi.

"I dont know about you guys, but i want to get out of this dump as fast as i can," said Mai.

::BACK TO US::

"This is getting interesting," said Cat.

"What will happen if Yugi pulls the handle?" asked Riku.

"I dunno," answered Cat.

:Back to Yami And The Others:

"Look i found some sort of switch," said Yami as he points to where the switch is.

"I think we should risk it and pull the switch down," said Tea.

"I think so too," agreed Joey.

"Lets just pull the switch down, then" said Seto.

Yami pulls the switch down.

Suddenly, everyone blacked out when the fell into this kind of vortex thingy. Meanwhile...

"So should we pull the handle?" asked Yugi.

"I think we should," said Mai.

"Me too," said Mokuba.

"Lets pull it then," said Tristen.

Yugi pulls the handle.

Yugi and the other people falls straight into a portal.

BACK TO US

"I wanna know whats going to happen so badly!" said Cat, wide-eyed.

"Shouldn't you know whats going to happen next since your the author?" asked Riku.

"Yes, but still. I dont even know what to write, well actually i do, but i just like to say that i dont know whats going to happen next," said Cat.

"What?" asked Riku.

:Back To Yami:

The YGO characters finally got out of the vortex. They woke up in a strange cave.

Yami sees some kind of teddy bear. "Look a teddy bear," he said.

"Oh its so cute!" said Tea as she grabs the stuff animal.

The Teddy Bear said, "Muah hah hah hah hah!" and its eyes turned red.

Suddenly, Yami and the people with him fell into a trap door. They stopped in a stage full of people.

"Look who had decided to drop in," said Cat with an evil smileon her face.

Meanwhile, Yugi and other people with him ended up on the same stage as Yami and the other people.

"So thats where the portal led to," said Yugi.

"Hope you like your adventures," said Cat.

The YGO characters replied, "You have got to be kidding. It was a living hell."

"It wasn't that bad was it?" asked Riku.

"Yes it was," said Seto.

"Aww. You didn't like that adventure? Well get used to it! Cause in my next fic that i might make, you'll be seeing a lot more of that," said Cat with evil grin.

The YGO characters gulped.

"Well i guess its the end of this fic. oh well. you'll see much more of this adventure in my next fic that i'm going to make. well, The End!" said Cat.

* * *

"Too bad i didn't start the next fic yet," said Cat.

"Are you and I going to be in that fic?" asked Riku.

"Maybe i'm not sure," said Cat, slyly.

The YGO Characters cried, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TORTURE US?! WHY NOT SOMEONE ELSE?!"

"Cuz i like torturing you people," answered Cat.

**END! Or is it?**


End file.
